Sold a Guy a Lemon Car
Sold a Guy a Lemon Car is the 9th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 78th episode overall. When a new neighbor moves in next door to Earl and Randy's apartment, Earl is reminded of a scam he and Joy pulled on just that guy by selling him a lemon car, so Earl wants to make up for it. Meanwhile, Joy wants to win a science fair in order to get a necklace. Episode guide Earl and Randy’s neighbour Cappy came to talk to them when they returned to their room Randy liked Cappy but Earl didn’t and signalled to Catalina to move him to another room who told him there was toxic mould in his room, when Randy found out he got upset with Earl for getting Cappy moved Earl told him they were better off without Cappy then a man open their door and asked what they were doing in his room, Earl explain he was supposed to be next door and introduced himself but the man just move next door. That night Earl and Randy were woken up by noises from next door Earl knocked and asked the man to keep it down but the man pretended not to know what he was talking about then Earl made Randy look though the bullet hole in the hole to see what was going on but Randy only saw the neighbour’s eye looking back at him. The next day Catalina told them their new neighbours name was Lloyd but she wasn’t going to move him because he told her if she ever stepped foot in his room something bad will happen to her face, Earl spotted Joy by the pool and asked her what she was doing she told him she was trying to catch a fish for Dodge’s science fair project by so she could win the $500 cash prize to get a diamond necklace she saw Jane Seymour wearing, she was going use the fish to prove evolution was bull crap by making it grow legs to get it’s food on top of a rock. When Lloyd went pass with a trolley full of junk Joy immediately recognised him as she conned up out of $900 when she gave him a lemon car that she and Earl gave a hill billy star up. Earl went over to apologised for what he had done but Lloyd told him he didn’t owe him anything because Earl showed him the way of the world, Lloyd explained he used the car to go on a cross-country trip but it broke down before he even left Camden, then he push the car back to the house where he meet Joy and found out the house didn’t belong to her so the sold the car to an old woman. Earl wanted to make up to him but Lloyd told him he’d opened his eyes and taught him people were scum, when Lloyd walked away Earl notice he was carrying a box of explosives and thought Lloyd was building a bomb. Later Earl told Lloyd he felt responsible for making him think people were scum and that they weren’t Lloyd told him that people keep screwing each other using the car he sold him as an example Earl bet him $500 somebody might been honest about the car and told Lloyd to give people another chance, the next day Joy thought her fish had grown legs and proved evolution wrong until Darnel told her the fish was actually a tadpole that had turned in to a frog Joy complain that she now wouldn’t get a necklace like Jane Seymour’s . Meanwhile Earl and Lloyd found the old woman he sold the lemon car to she told them she sprayed a racing strip on and sold it to Nescobar, he sold it to a Hillbilly who wrote turbo on the side and sold to a black fellow, Earl was worried Lloyd would detonate his bomb so took him to see Darnell who lied about melting the car and melted it down in to a jungle gym for orphans Lloyd was impressed that someone had broken the chain until he saw the lemon car go by he told Earl he was scum for lying and took his car. Earl ran all the way to the Motel and broke in to Lloyd’s room begging him not to set off the bomb Lloyd told he wasn’t built a bomb he was built a rocket ship to go in to space he was amazed at the fact that Earl ran towards the danger risking his life to save other people, Lloyd realised Earl was a good person and that everybody wasn’t scum. Earl also realised that sometimes he only saw the bad in good person like Cappy and joined in his conversation with Randy, Lloyd bought another car to go on his cross-country trip and gave his rocket to Dodge for his science fair project he won first prize and a saving bond, Joy wasn’t happy that was in Dodge’s name and Darnell knew about it all along but cheered up when he gave her the necklace she wanted. Notes Flashbacks * Joy watches the advert for the prize for the science fair. * Joy recalls how she knows Lloyd. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode - ** Unnumbered list item 28 Sold a guy a lemon car Featured music * "Free Ride" by Edgar Winter Group (Earl remembers his car scam) * "America" by Simon and Garfunkel (Lloyd embarks on his cross country trip) * "Boom Boom" by Big Head Todd and the Monsters (Earl runs back to stop Lloyd) * "America" by Simon and Garfunkel (Closing scenes) Memorable quotes * Darnell: It's not porn if it's on regular TV! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Abdoulaye N'Gom as Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge Guest starring * Jane Seymour as Herself * Courtney Gains as Lloyd * Angela Paton as Old Woman * Ted Rooney as Cappy Category:Episodes 409